Walburga
by purple-psychopath
Summary: The life of Walburga Black, in 10 parts. What shapes a person? Walburga was not born the angry banshee portrayed by her portrait; she was shaped by all those little memories, all the big mistakes, all her firsts and lasts. Updates will continue to be irregular.
1. Part I

**Walburga: Part I**

She was four, and her young father was becoming an adult. He had been betrothed to her mother since birth they told her, his disgrace of impregnating a girl before their marriage day, over ruled by the beautiful, pure, daughter they would bring. Her little brother Alphard, came exactly two years after their hasty marriage before her mother had begun to show. Now mother was expecting again, still so pretty at 20.

All her cousins were there for her fathers' birthday. Lucretia was her own age, they had been born mere days apart, and little Orion, he was so small and pink, having been born only a week ago. Her aunt Cassiopeia had announced herself as too old to play with the babies, being all of fourteen. Aunt Dorea was there, and at nine, had no qualms about playing with the younger children. 'Where is uncle Marius?' She thought to herself, Hogwarts didn't run during the summer. Last she remembered he had been desperately awaiting his letter. "Father?" She tugged on his robes, "Where is uncle Marius?"

Fathers' eyes went cold, Aunt Cassiopeia scowled, Aunt Dorea's lips wobbled for a moment before settling into a frown. "You don't have an uncle Marius." Grandfather Cygnus informed her.

"But…" She tried to refute.

Her father patted her on the head, "Walburga, you really must learn to differentiate between your imaginary friends and the real ones."

Grandfather Cygnus sneered at his son, "You are too soft on her, next you know she'll be a blood-traitor. You must take a firmer hand with your children."

She stared up at her grandfather, "I will never be filth like them!" She announced.

Grandfather Cygnus looked down at her, "Then you shall certainly accept punishment for your insolence."

She wavered, but trusted her grandfather so she acquiesced, "Of course Grandfather, please punish me."

"Diffindo." He incanted, pointing his wand just above her elbow.

She gasped as the spell slit into her flesh, failing to fight back tears as her blood dripped on the floor. She looked up at her grandfather "Thank you for punishing me Grandfather." She cried.

"Yes, well now. Your father is seventeen today." He healed the cut. "We should be celebrating."

* * *

She was six, learning the history of her noble and ancient family. Looking at the tapestry she found her name, and traced it upwards to her father. 'Strange,' she wondered, 'Here it says father had three siblings. Who is this one burnt off?' Upon closer inspection she found a not quite scorched M and what could have been an A. 'Uncle Marius…' She nodded to herself. 'He was real. Though now, he is not. He doesn't exist anymore.' Looking along the tree she found more burn marks. "Father?" She asked, "Who were they?"

He thrust his wand at her and dragged her to the fire place. Thrusting her toes into the fire he told her as she screamed, "Isla married a filthy muggle creature."

She cried as her toes blistered and burned.

"Phineas thought we should cease hunting them."

She screamed in pain, squirming to get free.

"Cedrella married into a bloodtraitor family."

She yelled and kicked, tears streaming down.

"Your dear uncle Marius was a**_ squib_**."

Shocked, she stopped squirming, stopped sobbing.

"All of these are unforgivable sins," He told her taking her toes from the fire. Then, reaching for his wand he told her, "Muggles are useless freaks, all errs of those burnt were in support of such useless creatures. Marius dared to be no better." Wand in hand he cured each and every one of her toes. They looked as if they had never been thrust into the flames. "Muggles fear fire because it harms them; no true wizard ever would; only we have the power to repair all damages it would cause."

He handed her powder and ordered that she toss it into the fire, then thrust her toes into the flames herself. She did so, hoping her father would heal her again, only to be astonished, when the fire turned green, and her toes experienced not the burning agony she had expected, but rather a soft tingling sensation.

"Wizards are superior to the fire muggles fear. Wizards are superior to muggles. It is a crime befitting only peasants to sympathize with such animals."

* * *

Walburga giggled madly, she was eight, and father was instructing her on how to properly discipline unruly children. Little Cygnus had been running in the hallways, and crashed right into mother. Mother was still lying in bed hours later recovering. Father was furious.

"You have killed two pureblood children with your actions!" He had shouted.

Cygnus had cried, distraught over the death of his future siblings.

Elladora and Regulus; never to be born because of her brother; mother, now too fragile to bear replacements.

Aunt Cassiopeia was there with her wand as father grasped Cygnus' wrist.

"You shall bring the Black's three children to amend for the pure blood you spilt." Father told him.

Cygnus had agreed instantly, binding the first ring of his vow.

"You shall suffer four months for each child you have killed, the length of their existence."

"I will." Cygnus sobbed, a second fiery ring had formed.

"You shall never speak of this bond, and raise each child you bring us as if it were never made."

"I will." Cygnus nodded, the final ring settling in.

After the vow, father had turned to her, "It is time to teach you how to punish children."

Walburga grasped her aunts' wand. It felt cold and lifeless in her hand, but it was the only way to learn.

"Do as I demonstrate." Father instructed. "Crucio."

Cygnus thrashed on the ground, wailing his apologies.

"_Crucio_." Walburga repeated shyly.

Cygnus twitched and gasped.

"You must mean it daughter. Say it with all the grief he has caused you. Wish for him to suffer for his mistakes."

"Crucio." She repeated.

Cygnus yelped.

They continued along this line for many minutes, Walburga slowly learning to harness the small amount of hate she had to dispense. The magic felt cool and rigid, soon she found it flowing through her, prickling through her arm and out the wand. She learned to cast it in a quick stab; like a knife into a muggle corpse.

"Much better, now make him suffer for the pain he has caused your mother and I."

"**Crucio!**" She shouted at her brother.

He screamed and cried.

"Very nice," Father had complemented her. "Now try this spell,…"

They had continued the lesson for nearly three hours before father had agreed that she had made sufficient progress for the day. They would continue the punishment the next afternoon. The spells she had used settled in her core, darkening the previously sweet child. Before she departed to her bedchamber, father promised her that at the end of the eight months, he would bring her to receive a wand of her own.

* * *

She was nine, standing with her father down Knockturn alley in a little shop. The wandcrafter was of the Yaxley's; the cousin of her great uncle Arcturus' wife. He brought her a thin brittle wand first, it had felt so cold in her grip she nearly dropped it. He neatly plucked it from her hand not a moment after. Then he brought her a short wispy wand, it felt limp in her hand, she placed it back onto the counter herself. The third wand he brought her was **it,** a rigid wand of Blackthorn, 8 inches in length, with a dragon heartstring core. It was a beautiful wand in her opinion. The moment it had brushed her fingers she felt complete, warm, and sure of herself.

"This is my wand." She told her father.

He paid for the wand and they apparated home. It was the last day of Cygnus' punishment; he was sitting, cold and composed, waiting for them to arrive. She greeted him with a Crucio, the first spell she had learned, the first to leave her wand.

She smiled in delight as her brother writhed on the ground, screaming out his agony. How simple magic was, when you had a wand that agreed with you.

* * *

**AN: First chapter of a new story. Don't worry, Marauders Pact will still be updated once a week. This is merely going to be a 10 part sidestory of the events that shaped Walburga's life.**


	2. Part II

**Walburga: Part II**

For her tenth birthday father taught her a new curse; from the families own private grimoire, it had been invented by her great aunt. Belvina, her father had taught her, had been one of the most accomplished daughters of the family Black in many generations. She had received a duel mastery in Charms and Arithmancy, subjects that had allowed her to invent many useful curses. The spell she would be learning today was meant to cause infertility in women, though it only worked in about 30% of cases. Undeterred, Belvina had created yet another spell, used to detect whether a woman was capable of bearing children. This one had later been contracted to Saint Mungo's and having a high price for each use, brought the family nearly a hundred galleons each month.

Walburga would be learning them both, and her test subjects, would be a few hapless muggle women Aunt Cassiopeia had captured. They went down to the cellar and found the three women screaming and crying. "Now Walburga dear, cast it as I taught you."

Walburga steadied her wand.

"Oh please! Have mercy," One animal cried out, "My baby needs his mother. Please!"

Walburga wobbled the slightest amount, before sneering at the filth and casting the spell.

Orion nodded slightly, "Your wrist is too stiff, this spell must be cast loosely, with a flourish. Cast the indicator and see how you did now."

Walburga cast the second spell. A green light glowed from the woman's stomach.

"See, she is still fertile. Try it again."

Walburga loosened her wrist and cast the curse once more.

"Excellent, now check."

She cast the indicator spell once more; the muggles' stomach glowed red.

"Oh father it worked!" She turned to him excitedly.

She proceeded to cast the spell on the other two muggles. One of them was unfortunately immune from the curse, but the other two would never have children again.

* * *

She was betrothed to the Goyle's son, they told her before bringing her to the platform. He was thirteen, and she was to seek him out upon arriving in Slytherin. The Black family flooed to the platform together, her mother scowled at the train, "How horrid they are forcing you to ride such a contraption; muggle death trap."

Father had taught her six different spells to ensure she would never have to touch the monstrosity.

She boarded the train with her cousin Lucretia, they found a compartment together and seated themselves. Before the train had departed, two mudbloods had had the audacity to try and sit with them. She decided this would be a perfect time to use the curse father had taught her. She had smiled brightly to them and asked if they'd ever seen magic before.

"Well, a professor came to my house and levitated a table for me." One had replied.

"Oh how silly," She had giggled, "Wouldn't you rather witness a spell that tickles you?"

"That's not very useful." The other had informed her.

Lucretia brandished her wand and cast "Rictusempra." The first girl flew into a fit of giggles, "It's perfectly useful for distractions." She informed them.

Meanwhile Walburga had used the curse her father had shown her, hoping both girls would become infertile. "What about glowing? I bet I can make your belly glow." She smiled at them.

The muggleborns stared at her, "Are we really going to learn such useless things at Hogwarts?"

She cast the indicator spell, one girl glowed green, the other red.

"It's not useless at all." Lucretia told them, and then pointing at the one with the red stomach, "Did you know you will never have children?"

"What do you mean never? Of course I will, my mother had six. I hope to have just as many."

Walburga looked down upon them with a ferocious grin, "Well if fertility testing charms aren't to your fancy, why not learn how to punish unruly children?" Lucretia used the brief conversation to silence and lock the compartment door. Walburga continued, "Like those who loudly enter the compartments of their betters. Crucio!" She cast at the first girl, who screamed wildly, collapsing to the floor.

"Crucio." Walburga turned her wand on the other, as Lucretia obliviated the first.

Not moments later, two obliviated first year girls wandered from the compartment, aching and not knowing why.

"Excellent work cousin," Walburga had commented, "That shall teach those mudbloods not to disrespect their betters."

* * *

She was fifteen when Goyle first kissed her. His breath had stunk as he breathed heavily into her face; she had tried to pull away. He had yelled at her, "You're to be my wife, you must obey me."

She apologised and moved in to kiss him like he wished. He had laughed and told her she would make a fine wife when they were married. Two more years, she thought to herself.

The next day she found Goyle in a dingy corridor, pressing Rose Parkinson against a wall. Rose had one of her legs hooked around his waist, her skirt hiked up around her thighs. His robes were open, an obvious bulge straining against his trousers.

She must have gasped, as he turned to her and scowled, "If you wish for me to please you on our wedding night, I must become more experienced." Then he had shooed her away, and she ran. Though not quite fast enough to avoid hearing the hearty moan Parkinson let out as Goyle sucked on the **harlot's** neck.

Abraxas Malfoy had found her sobbing in a dusty classroom; he had gently taken her hand and listened as she recounted the event. "Walburga," he had soothed her, "It may hurt greatly to discover such events, but he is indeed correct. There is nothing wrong with a man pleasuring himself before the night of his bonding. It will not make him love you less, he merely wishes you to enjoy yourself when the time comes."

She had hiccupped, "And should I wish to be able to please him? Is it just as acceptable to prepare in such a manner?"

"Why of course," he had said to her, before touching her cheek, lifting her chin, and claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

It was nearly three months later when Abraxas told her that he had taught her everything short of intercourse, which she would need to please her future husband. She had barely noticed it at the time, how she had fallen for his charms. His beautiful straight blonde hair, aristocratic cheekbones; the curve of his lips when she knelt before him, learning to please. He touched her with such adoration, held her hands in quiet corridors, kissed her softly whenever she wished it. It was with certainty that she reached out to take his hand when he said this, so sure of her love for him when she requested, "Perhaps you can teach me to be pleasurable in that as well?"

He had shown her, just once.

The following morning she had found him laughing to his friends of his latest conquest, the noble daughter of the Black's; her. Upon seeing her he pointed rudely and mimicked her moans. His friends laughed uproariously, "What a loose girl." One boy teased.

The girls present smirked at her, "No one will want to marry you now."

"No one wants to marry a girl who throws it away." They tittered.

She felt tears spring to her eyes, "Parkinson…" She tried to explain.

"Parkinson may be a school broomstick," One girl giggled, "But she would never go that far."

Lucretia had not spoken to her since.

* * *

She returned home to the news that Goyle had called off their betrothal. Her parents were furious at her. What followed was a stream of hexes and curses, by the end she found herself locked in the cellar, having her wounds tended to by the house elf. When they released her a week later, she was finally allowed to explain. By the end, they were furious at Malfoy as well, how dare he lie to her, take advantage of their daughter?

Father brought it to the head of their family; multiple families were paid for their vows to never speak of the news. Grandfather Cygnus was incensed as well, cursing each member of the Malfoy family so that they may only ever bear one child, subtly ensuring their extinction upon the birth of a female.

* * *

She was seventeen, and just as the girls had teased, no one wanted to marry her. How badly she wished to wed Abraxas Malfoy, but he wouldn't want her now. She'd already given herself to him for free.

Her parents were in the kitchen discussing things in quiet voices, but she knew it was about the dilemma of how to get her married respectfully. Walburga sunk to the floor, listening at the kitchen door. Each time her mother sighed, she felt more hopeless.

Alphard sat down next to her, "Walburga," he started, "I'm sure there's someone around who won't mind."

"If there is," She replied, "They haven't found him yet."

"Cousin?" Orion approached them, "Don't worry; I don't have an arranged marriage either."

He was a sweet child, only thirteen, he didn't know yet that the only reason he had no arrangement was because he was the heir to the family. Every girl wanted him, he could pick any pureblood girl he wished and she would jump at the chance to be his wife. He didn't know that his father had been selecting young ladies from all the richest, most influential families, to offer the chance to.

"You're a different matter, but no one wants a girl like me." She told him.

"Why ever not?" Then he grinned, "You're plenty beautiful."

"It's not my beauty that's been compromised, it's my honour. No respectable man would wed a stupid whore."

Orion frowned at her, "You're not stupid, and you're not a whore. Everyone makes silly mistakes."

He didn't quite grasp the gravity of the situation, she wished there was some family out there who would be as understanding, but knew there wasn't. She told him this.

He looked at her, frowned, and promised, "If you're not married by the time I'm seventeen, I'll marry you myself."

Her lips tilted upwards, "I'm all for keeping things pure cousin, but no one in our family has married quite that close for a century."


	3. Part III

**Walburga: Part III**

At twenty, she was beginning to worry that she'd become an old maid like her aunt Cassiopeia. Of course her aunt had cursed her when she had been caught saying as much and informed her that thirty was still young enough to find a husband.

Walburga stared at her, "Are you insinuating that there is a single person who would wish to marry me?"

"Well of course not!" Cassiopeia had scowled at her, "No one wants a harlot."

It was then that Orion stood up angrily, "If no one wishes to marry Walburga, they are depriving themselves of a beautiful and powerful wife." Then turning to his father, "If by this time next year, no one has made offers to Walburga… they are fools, and I shall marry her myself."

Later in the evening her grandfather Cygnus snarked at her, "You're lucky you have your cousins' **pity.** It may just save you from this disgrace."

* * *

A year later, Orion was seventeen, and true to his word they were going to be married. His father had gone to the previous possible in-laws, and told them that his son had decided; only the most beautiful, powerful, intelligent, and pure bride would be acceptable. However, they had all been invited to the bonding ceremony as respected and honoured families.

Aunt Cassiopeia had sniffed haughtily at the news, and immediately taken to calling her the pity bride.

* * *

A wreath of all the seasons wild flowers in her ebony hair, flowing white silk robes, only marred by the band of crimson around her waist. No hiding her status on her wedding day. Head held high despite the taunts of her grandfather and aunt, she floated gracefully down the aisle to where her cousin was waiting. He grinned at her sweetly; she couldn't help noticing that his robes were a flawless ivory colour. She fought off a scowl.

"Bring us plenty of grandchildren soon." Her mother had simpered.

Yet on their wedding night, Walburga had refused to spread her legs. Orion sighed, "Walburga, we must. If we don't the bonding magic won't hold."

"I don't wish to cousin; perhaps tomorrow."

"Well we must by the new moon; else we'll have to do the ceremony over."

"Then why not wait until the very last possible moment?"

"Did you pay attention to description of bonding magic's at all? The longer we wait the weaker our bond will be. Some couples are said to commit the act every time the moon is out, while it rises, and again while it sets. It is said to grant them additional magical power."

"How convenient that would be for you, to rush home nearly every night of your last year at Hogwarts just to sleep with me."

He was quite exasperated with her, "Well why in the world would you NOT wish to consummate our marriage Walburga?"

Her stony façade cracked for just a moment, and through it shone the depiction of misery. She thought of Abraxas' soft slender hands, and his caressing kisses. His tall slender figure with sharp cheek bones and pin straight blonde hair. Then looking at Orions' wavy black hair, rounded boyish features, and broad shoulders, she couldn't help but note that they could not be more different.

It was not until the third evening of their bonding that he convinced her to consummate, after much research on his part he had shown a number of cases in which consummation early in the bonding would produce more powerful children. Naturally, she had felt it her duty to the family to have powerful offspring, and so she had spread her legs and lain on their bed quite stiffly while he worked.

* * *

It was not until twelve years later, when her youngest brother's third daughter was three, and Abraxas Malfoy's only son was six, that Walburga again accepted her husband into her bed. Over the years she had grown bitter and cruel, but her father had punished her many times over demanding an heir. Orion's father too pushed them for a child.

Being thirty-three, she was forced to agree that time was running out. Drinking a potion to increase her chances of conception, she invited Orion to her bed for the evening. They were not so lucky on their first attempt, and so three months later she took another potion, and spent another night with her husband; then in November of 1959, her first born, Sirius Orion Black was born.

* * *

As soon as she recovered Walburga, Orion, and Sirius went to the ancient family lands in Wales. Lying Sirius on a bed of flowers, surrounded by a circle of thorns, they chanted "Gwaed yn dewach na dŵr"

Using a pair of silver daggers they cut along the palm of their hands, and allowed the blood to fall over Sirius' heart. "Eich gwaed eich gwarchod."

They set the thorns surrounding the bed of flowers on fire, and watched as their baby was shielded by their magic. "Bradycha gwaed, byddwch yn dioddef."

Magic would protect their heir from death, so long as he was true to his blood.

* * *

Soon after the ritual she fell into a fit of depression, and her aunt Cassiopeia suggested that she and the baby go to the seaside for some air. So along with a house elf, Walburga and baby Sirius departed for a manor purchased brand new for her along the southern coast of Devon.

The first month of Sirius' life, he was cared for entirely by Dipsy the house elf. She was an old elf, having cared for every member of Walburga's line since her fathers' birth. Dipsy dutifully fed, rocked, and played with baby Sirius.

Walburga spent the month lying in her bed reading.

* * *

When Sirius was a month old, Dipsy received an unexpected order from Walburga to present the baby to her. She did so dutifully, gently placing Sirius in Walburga's arms. Walburga looked down at the child for many moments, before standing and dropping Sirius into Dipsy's waiting hands. "You are to present him to me once a week from now on."

Dipsy did as Walburga asked for many weeks, until mid-February, when during the weekly presentation Sirius began to cry. Walburga smacked the baby causing yet more cries, before screaming at Dipsy "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING TO HIM! PUNISH YOURSELF FOR HIS TEARS!"

Dipsy immediately began throwing herself against the floor, smacking herself and pulling her ears.

Walburga looked down distastefully at the baby and told him, "This is no way for a Black to behave. Stop your tears this instant."

Sirius did not understand the command and cried on.

When Dipsy was done punishing herself she took Sirius back to his room.

* * *

Three months passed in a similar manner, a scolding and a smack every time she heard him cry. However when she woke that morning a calming breeze seemed to have washed over her from the sea air. Sirius now had a head full of black wispy hair curling at the ends. Clever grey eyes exploring around the room as he rolled over, and tried to crawl; however crawling was futile, his arms were too weak and he instead flopped down onto his stomach, and burst into a fresh set of tears.

Walburga heard the crying from her room, and stood from her chair. Making her way into the other room she scolded Dipsy, "What have you done to him this time? That is the heir you are upsetting!" She then scooped up Sirius and bounced him gently in her arms whispering "Shhh, shhh, mother's got you. No need to cry now."

She turned with Sirius in her arms and saw Orion, his eyes warmed when he saw her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"It has been six months since I last laid eyes on you, and already you are trying to be rid of me." He grinned.

She put Sirius back onto the floor, "The heir is doing well Orion, Dipsy told me just last week that he had rolled over. Now it is all he seems to do."

"Has he begun crawling yet?"

"No, no. The books say he will by eight months or so, but I expect it shall be sooner. He has a great desire to explore."

Orion nodded at the news, "When shall you be returning to London?"

She hesitated, "I suppose we could come along now."

"Excellent." He nodded, "Elf! Pack their things this instant."

* * *

**AN: The ritual lines were in Welsh, here are the translations**

**1: Blood is thicker than water**

**2: Your blood protects you**

**3: Betray the blood, you will suffer**


	4. Part IV

**AN: So this chapter has a rather violent scene at the end. Just a little heads up for all of you.**

* * *

**Walburga: Part IV**

Orion was rarely around during the next month, having taken extra hours at the ministry whilst Walburga had been in Devon. Walburga generally left Sirius in the care of Dipsy, preferring to read the various books in the library. Unfortunately for her reading, the insufferable brat had been crying near continuously for the last month.

"Elf!" She screamed, storming through the halls, "When are you going to shut that brat up?"

"Mistress!" Dipsy squeaked, "I has been doings everythings I think of."

"Well then think of something else!"

"Dipsy is thinkings young Master is teething Mistress."

"Teething?" She scathed, "That little brat doesn't know pain!"

Walburga snatched up seven month old Sirius and carried him downstairs, "You want to know what really hurts?" She smiled peacefully at her baby.

Sirius gurgled and cried.

Walburga, holding Sirius by his arms moved him slowly, slowly, into the fire.

Sirius screamed and wailed.

"THAT'S WHAT HURTS YOU PATHETIC FREAK!"

She pulled him from the fire and tossed him into Dipsy's waiting arms.

"You will tell no one of this, elf. Fix his burns, NOW!" Walburga stormed back away to the library.

* * *

When Orion arrived home that evening he heard sounds of battle coming from the dueling chamber, he stood in the doorway and watched as his beautiful wife threw curse after curse at the walls.

"You are a formidable duelist." He told her.

"Why thank you," She replied, turning to face him.

"Any particular reason you are down here, we are not at war."

"Living in peacetime is no reason to allow your ability to fight diminish."

"True," he conceded, "Though I wonder still."

"Teething," She scathed, throwing one last curse at the target dummies. "He's teething, and I haven't had a moment of peace."

He hummed, "Perhaps we should hold a summer gala, the solstice is approaching."

"Yet how few families will bother to mark the occasion; they're all blood-traitors."

"Not all, the Nott's, Crabbe's, Goyle's, Malfoy's, Bulstrode's, Carrow's, LeStrange's, Rosier's. They all follow the old traditions."

"Yes, eight families beside our own who have not betrayed magic. When I was a child there were dozens. We could barely fit all the people in our largest manor."

"Times change," He noted, "But we shall raise our children to follow the old traditions, and they shall be better for it. Far better than the other children."

"Our children?" She raised an eyebrow, "Are you implying we must have more?"

"An heir, and a spare. Cygnus has only had daughters. Right now, Sirius remains the only hope of our line continuing. You must have noticed how much smaller our family has gotten? So far the new generation only has 4 children, our own only had 5. Whilst our parents, there were 10 Black children. All other branches of our family have now died out."

"Eight," She corrected, "The squib and the blood-traitor were never Blacks." But then she acknowledged, "Our family must never die out. When Sirius is walking on his own, we shall begin work on a spare."

* * *

The gala was a lovely event, all the best families arrived. The LeStrange's arrived early to scope out potential wives for their sons. The Goyle's arrived last, scowling at everyone in sight. Even Sirius seemed to sense that this was an important political event; he remained quite quiet for nearly an hour before being rushed off by Dipsy.

Cygnus' daughters were all dressed in beautiful robes, Bellatrix in crimson, Andromeda in forest green, and Narcissa flounced around the party seeking attention in pale blue; her blonde curls bouncing around her face.

The Malfoys' noticed Andromeda immediately, and sought to pair their young Lucius with the girl, a better behaved seven year old they had never known. Andromeda kept her head high and regal, making polite conversation and holding her own with adults four times her age. Such a woman well versed in politics as this daughter was would serve their family well.

Meanwhile Cygnus was in a hushed conversation with his father, "The curse father, we can't send Andromeda to the Malfoy's, she is so happy around children I couldn't break her heart by wedding her to them."

"Well they're not going to be interested in Bellatrix, they're a political family and she's much too brute force with her methods, Andromeda is a subtle girl. Besides, you've only had daughters; this has got to be a curse in of its own. If we make offers of a marriage between Andromeda and their Lucius then they'll be sure to have a daughter and the line will be extinct. This is what we need to do, it is for your sister. Or must I remind you how Abraxas took advantage of her."

"You needn't remind me father, I was there while she cried for months over her folly." He sighed, "I shall speak to Andromeda when she is old enough to understand such things. Make no concrete deals to the Malfoy's, merely that we are interested but wish for her to have a say in the matter."

"Fair enough Cygnus. However, if Andromeda does not find this to her liking we must offer them Narcissa in reparations. We can't have them finding out we have less than pristine respect for their family. Narcissa is a pretty girl, perhaps not as clever or political as Andromeda, but the Malfoy's also hold beauty in high regard."

Later in the evening when Sirius had been calmed by Dipsy, he was returned to the gala where he gurgled happily in his mother's arms.

"Oh Walburga!" Her sister-in-law greeted, "He's absolutely lovely, what a sweet boy. A perfect heir to the family."

Walburga tilted her head upwards, "Of course he is Druella, the Black's know nothing less than perfection."

"Might I show him to my daughters?" Druella asked her, "They have yet to meet their cousin. Andromeda and Narcissa would dote on him so, and Bellatrix might become an excellent dueling partner for him when he is older."

"Yes, Bellatrix is very gifted in the family magic's; how is she finding her first wand? As for Andromeda, when do you intend to teach her, dare I say she's as clever as her sister?"

"Oh yes, just as bright and twice as graceful. She'll be receiving instruction immediately following her birthday next month."

Walburga graced her brothers' wife with a rare smile, and laying the baby into Druella's arms, "Yes, introduce young Sirius to his cousins. I do hope Bellatrix will assist in his dueling lessons, and Andromeda in teaching him politics."

Druella brought baby Sirius over to her three daughters, "This is your cousin, the heir of the family."

Narcissa stood up on her toes to peer into his round wandering eyes, "He's very little mummy, when will he be bigger?"

"I'm your mother darling, not a mummy." Druella corrected before continuing, "When you are in Hogwarts he shall be seven, and quite a bit bigger than you are now."

Andromeda played with Sirius' fingers and fixed a wisp of black hair into place. "He shall grow into an excellent heir mother. If he is anything like Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion, he shall be a great success."

Bellatrix poked and prodded her cousin, "Babies aren't much use. Perhaps when he is older I can play with him?" She smiled darkly.

"Yes Bellatrix, you are being considered as a duelling partner for when he shall need training. Though you must be careful with the heir, he is eight years younger than you, and will not have such skill when he begins."

Bellatrix nodded primly, a slight smirk playing on her lips. "Of course mother, I shall train him to perfection."

Lady LeStrange had been fortunate to overhear the end of this conversation; she rushed, gracefully of course; across the ball room to her husband. "My Lord, Cygnus' eldest daughter is apparently quite talented; we simply must have her for our heir."

"What exactly about the girl is talented? She has the appearance of a slightly violent girl, not the elegant princess our heir deserves."

"Such behaviour will surely be trained out as she ages and settles. I have mentioned her because there is word she will be the first duelling partner of their heir."

His eyebrow quirked upwards, "The first duelling partner is a very important role; if this news is true, she shall be responsible for the development of his form."

"Exactly my Lord, ours has become such an unfortunately small family. Our sons are the only hope for the future; a single raid might destroy us."

"Are you suggesting that a strong, powerful wife for our son would save us?"

"That is exactly it, and she is the first born of her branch, such designation holds much political power as well. Such a wife for our heir would not only be well suited for defending in the event of an attack, but also her name would frighten potential assailants. None should wish to bring the wrath of the Black's against themselves."

"I shall approach her father and the Black head shortly with our offer."

* * *

A month after the gala Sirius was crawling with frightening speed all around the house. He had begun to pull himself up with the assistance of chairs and walls; and move, clutching for support, around on his feet. Walburga thought back on her promise of a spare to Orion, and it appeared that such a day would be approaching disturbingly soon. Walburga did not want another baby, she did not see why her brother, who was only thirty-one and his wife an even younger twenty-nine, couldn't have another few children to carry on the family instead.

She was frantic to prevent Orion from witnessing young Sirius' progress, he must not learn to walk on his own for a few more weeks, months even, so she might find a way to change her husband's mind on the decision of another.

When Sirius woke that morning she played with him dutifully, keeping him safely grounded until Orion left for work. Then she stunned him and sliced deep into her babies' feet, severing the little tendons. She healed the flesh around the broken feet, and with a smooth cream removed the tiny scars.

Sirius screamed and cried when he next woke, but her plan for time had worked. He didn't attempt to walk again for many weeks.

When Sirius was ten months old she again caught him attempting to walk. Despite her pleads to Orion that another child would not be necessary, he had not seen reason. It was more reluctantly than before, when she again inhibited this ability. This time soaking her baby's feet in an unpleasant solution that caused burning pain, each time she caught him attempting to stand up.

Sirius was a year old when Orion began questioning their sons' lack of progress. Though their heir's vocabulary was beyond average, including such words as; don't, no, pain, mother, stop, and please. Orion had paid little attention to his sons' mental development, preferring to focus on why his child was now a year old and showed no inclination to walk. Cygnus' daughters had begun trying to walk between nine and ten months, he reasoned to himself. There was also the matter of a spare child; he had seen no worries in agreeing to wait until Sirius was walking, but now it seemed Walburga would be getting too old when that day arrived.

He pondered on the question of how to get his son walking as he came home from work that evening, a full hour early. He had been coming home so early in the hopes of celebrating his sons' first birthday with his wife.

Walking in the door to the sound of screams and whimpers, Orion knew something was wrong. He stealthily crept around the corner to the drawing room, where he was horrified to see Walburga holding their sons toes in the fire.

"Accio heir!" He demanded, and Sirius flew through the air into his arms. He then turned his wand on Walburga, "What exactly were you doing to the heir?"

Walburga's lip wobbled as she answered, "He was crawling and knocked over an expensive vase, it was nearly irreparable."

Orion sneered at her, "Crucio."

Walburga writhed on the floor feeling the burn of her husbands curse rush through her veins, she refused to scream. His eyes hardened as he glared at her, "If that was truly the case, why would you burn his feet? It is no wonder he can't walk with such foul treatment."

He sent a slicing charm across her thighs and then stunned her before turning to tend to his son. Carefully healing each foot and giving Sirius a kiss on the forehead. He nodded to his son and told him, "I will be checking you over for further damages later, has your mother hurt you often?"

Sirius grasped onto his father's robes and spoke a new word for the first time, "Yes."

Orion abandoned his plans to bring Sirius out for his first ice-cream, such things could wait another day. He left Sirius in the care of Dipsy, with orders to play with him and feed him anything he wanted for the rest of the evening.

Orion then turned to Walburga with a snarl, he dragged her down to the cellar of number twelve, Grimmauld place. Where he tortured her under the cruciatus, bludgeoned her face with a summoned cricket bat; and then cut off her toes, one by one with a crude severing hex.

Her screams rose from the cellar until the early hours of the morning when Orion exited the cellar, leaving her there to bleed.

* * *

Six months later, Walburga wobbled unsteadily on shorter feet. The stubs were her toes had been, long since healed over. Sirius ran throughout the house wildly, shouting joyously, pulling on Kreachers' ears.

She had been tortured twice more for her transgressions against the heir. The first time was mere days after her initial punishment. When Orion bound her to their bed and raped her for denying him children. The second time was a week after that, when he discovered the severed tendons in Sirius' feet. They had been healed expertly by the family's most trusted healer, her aunt Cassiopeia. Orion had once again taken her to the cellar, this time she was chained there for many days as he came down periodically to deliver yet more torture.

She wobbled on her shorter feet as she entered the sitting room, where she promptly collapsed on a chaise lounge and cried. Her belly protruding with their second child, a child she didn't want.

A further three months, and Regulus Arcturus Black was born, on the thirtieth of August. The spare had arrived.


End file.
